1. Field
The described embodiments pertain in general to content management systems, and more specifically to collection folders in which a user can store content items without being able to access content items stored by other users.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are certain situations when a person desires to collect content items (e.g., documents, videos, and photos) from multiple people. As an example, a teacher may want to electronically collect homework assignments from her students or a person may want to obtain vacation pictures from people that were on vacation with her. Typically, a person collects content items from other people by having them email the content items. However, collecting content items via email is a tedious process because the person has to go through each email, download the items, and store the items in one location.